


Simply Sleeping

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Naked Kol, Sleeping in bed, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If by ‘slept together’ you mean ‘slept in the same bed’, then yes, we did,”</p><p>“No, I... I was... holding you,” his heart began to beat faster and faster, as if it were a crime that he’d held him in his sleep.</p><p>“It was a simple embrace, there’s no need to get your knickers in a knot,” Kol gradually pushed himself to sit up, turning to look at the still stunned looking hybrid. He thought he’d may as well get up now that his alarm had ringed and Tyler was freaking out.</p><p>“But I’ve got a girlfriend!” his voice rose, as if it was something special. “I shouldn’t be sleeping with you!”</p><p>“It wasn’t as if we had intercourse Tyler,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a good title.

Tyler walked down the hall that led to one of the vampires rooms, the youngest brother’s room, Kol. He hadn’t talked to him, he hadn’t even been in the same room as him before and from everyone had said, he was supposed to be the worst, the more dangerous, the wildest, the bluntest, the one with the veil imagination, the one tha craved attention and the one that never listened. He could hear the hate that oozed into each word when Klaus told him to tell the other vampire about the party the next day and told him to make his brother got out of bed. He didn’t like his brother.

He stopped at the door and knocked the wood with his knuckles.

“Kol?” he called, re-thinking his decision on calling him by his name. Should he have just knocked and waited? Should he walk in? ... No answer. He sighed through his nose and knocked again. “Kol...” he knitted his brow when he got no answer again. He hesitantly reached for the handle and gripped it, waiting a few seconds before slowly turning it and hearing a low click sound. He gradually pushed it open and peeked in, seeing mostly darkness from the closed curtains. He stuck his head in further and noted the vampire in bed, the blanket halfway down his waist. His heartbeat was low and calm, telling him that he was asleep, but knowing the Original vampires, he was alert and very awake, probably just playing unconscious to get him to leave or something.

“Kol,” he called a little quieter, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He slowly walked over to the bed, keeping his eyes on the body that was facing away, his firm, toned back facing him. He was leaner than him, but he could see the solid muscle move with every breath.

Tyler paused to watch him, to watch his frame lift and drop each intake and exhale. It still sounded and felt like he was asleep, but it wasn’t the case. He was awake, ignoring him and most likely hoping that he’d just leave. He couldn’t leave, Klaus would be pissed, but this vampire would be pissed too when he didn’t leave. Whose wrath would he be able to handle? Klaus’s or Kol’s?

“Kol,” he hesitantly reached out and ghosted his fingers over the vampires shoulder, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin. It was weird that a vampire could be so warm. His palm was on him, gently placed over his shoulder and edge of his collarbone. It was sharp and defined, so was his shoulder, though it was a little more firm with some muscle. “Klaus sent me to wake you up,” he finally said something other than his name. “And to say that there’s supposed to be a party tomorrow,” he added, gently shaking him.

“Doesn’t this town have enough parties...” he muffled into his pillow and went to cuddle up further into his bed, the blanket gradually being pulled up.

“S’what I say every time, but hey, free drink,” he joked, a little smile playing on his lips, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He noticed the quick scoff and the vampires’ body jerk with it. “Look-uh... Klaus told me that I can’t leave until you get outta bed...” he reached behind his head and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“I’m not getting up right now... you may as well sit down,” he muffled again, and turned onto his front, away from Tyler. He stood there for a second, his mouth opening and closing. He didn’t know what to say or do. Yeah, he could do as he said and sit down, but there wasn’t any seat in this bedroom. Kol’s room was a two in one set up. Next to the walk in closet was an open door that led into a weird waiting area looking room with books and a sofa and armchair. He could go in there, but he was afraid Klaus would show up and think he didn’t listen and then he’d get into trouble...

He sighed and looked down at the bed, awkwardly moving to sit and then lean back, his legs up on the sheets. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

He was bored. Ten minutes, and he was already bored. He’d glanced around the room, over and over again, thinking on what he could do. Kol was half asleep, his heartbeat low and calm like earlier, but there was something different about it, it felt he’d genuinely fallen between conscious and unconscious.

Tyler gave a little yawn, thinking about Kol sleeping was actually making him feel a bit tired. If he was honest, he’d say that he didn’t have much of good night. His sleeping pattern was actually a little off since the whole becoming a hybrid thing. He quietly shifted down the bed, moving to lock his fingers behind his head as he lied flat over the vampires’ bed. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt...

\--------------------

Kol gradually awoke again, but at the feeling of Tyler shifting behind him and getting physically closer. He’d noticed the arm around his waist and elbow under his head, pillowing him and he knitted his brow. He’d toned his senses down when the boy had joined him on the bed, thinking he’d be able to rest better if he could smell him, or hear him. It had worked. He’d nodded off easily. He hadn’t expected to wake up in the hybrids arm though, that had been a very mild surprise to wake up to.

His body was warm through his shirt, heating his back and his waist where the arm was slung and held him. He liked the feel of being pressed against, being held. It was pleasurable, warm and delightful. Kol shifted slightly, trying to move as gently as possible as to not wake him, or make him move away.

It had actually done the opposite. The hybrid had held him firmer, his arm tightening slightly and his mouth and nose had nuzzled into the crook of his neck, inhaling and exhaling his scent. Kol stayed as still as he could, enjoying the strong, warm touches. The boy probably thought he was with his blonde beauty and he wanted to embrace her, mistaking him for her in his unconscious state. He found it rather amusing.

\----------

The next time he woke up, it was to an alarm he’d set the night before. Kol yawned and felt the body behind him loosened its grip, seeming to stir as the vampire lifted his upper half from the bed to knock the infernal noise off. He dropped back down onto his side and closed his eyes, relaxing again...

Until he’d had enough of the eyes boring into his questioningly. Kol sighed and turned onto his back, staring up into stunned eyes. “What? You seem troubled,” he muttered groggily, not really caring whether he answered or not, but he’d rather relax without being stared at.

“I- we... were...” he stuttered and closed and opened his mouth a few times. “We slept together,” yes, they did, but not in the sense he thought Tyler was thinking.

“If by ‘slept together’ you mean ‘slept in the same bed’, then yes, we did,”

“No, I... I was... holding you,” his heart began to beat faster and faster, as if it were a crime that he’d held him in his sleep.

“It was a simple embrace, there’s no need to get your knickers in a knot,” Kol gradually pushed himself to sit up, turning to look at the still stunned looking hybrid. He thought he’d may as well get up now that his alarm had ringed and Tyler was freaking out.

“But I’ve got a girlfriend!” his voice rose, as if it was something special. “I shouldn’t be sleeping with you!”

“It wasn’t as if we had intercourse Tyler,” he huffed and turned away, climbing out of the bed. “It was a simple hug, nothing intimate,”

“And you’re naked!” he’d forgotten he had taken everything off the night before.

“You have your clothes on and I was covered by my sheets,” he mentioned, stepping over to his cupboard to grab a pair of boxers and trousers. “The only touch we had was your hands and my torso. It wasn’t like you snuck your hand under the covers to touch me inappropriately,” he muttered the end of his sentence, pulling on the pair of back boxers.

He was silent, the hybrid seemed stay quiet. The vampire turned to look at him, raising his brows when he saw the look he was getting. It was... he seemed... guilty?

“Did you?” he knitted his brow.

“... Klaus told you me not to leave until you were out of bed... you’re out of bed,” he spoke quickly and he was suddenly gone from his room.

Had he touch him in his sleep? He stared at his door, his expression and emotions confused and curious. He would need to chat with the hybrid when they were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I was bored and I like this pairing.


End file.
